


Friends and Lovers

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: Choices and Changes [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassian and Kai are good friends, Fluff, Fundraising Schemes, Human K-2SO, Humor, M/M, but good ones, unusual friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: “Your hospital’s holding a fundraiser.” Bodhi held up the cream cardstock edged in gold, “Fancy invitation for you and a 'plus one'. We should go!”Cassian winced. “Ah. I was...going to take Kai. I’m sorry, I didn’t think that you would want—”Bodhi held up his finger. “No. No. We are not moving on to apologies quite that quickly. I need to make sure we’re talking about the same Kai. My admin Kai. Six-foot-ridiculously tall black guy with a sense of humor drier than than the Sahara and the subtlety and tact of a toddler with a vuvuzela. That Kai?”Bodhi tilted his head to the side. “There’s a story here, isn’t there.”Cassian tells Bodhi a story.





	Friends and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliciaSinCiudad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/gifts).



> This was written because [NoMeDigas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMeDigas/) and I were kicking around things that may have happened in the time that Cassian and Bodhi were apart. The idea "Cassian goes on a romantic date and it's really bad" turned into "Cassian goes on a platonic friend date and..." 
> 
> Well, I suppose you'll have to read it. 
> 
> In an unexpectedly happy twist, it's their birthday around now! Happy birthday NoMeDigas, let's just pretend I did this on purpose. :D 
> 
> [WritinRedhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/) stepped up again with this one! She cheered me on, gave me feedback, and I so appreciate it.

* * *

“There’s a deal on mangos—seventy-five cents a pound,” Bodhi announced as he pushed through the door, pile of mail in one hand, keys in the other. 

“That’s not a bad price, we should probably pick some up.” Cassian looked up from his book and smiled at Bodhi, who smiled in return. 

Cassian wondered if happy domesticity would ever stop feeling like a miracle. Considering how long it had taken the two of them to get their act together, he suspected the answer was, ‘No.’ 

Bodhi looked back down at the mail, tossing a couple envelopes in the trash before opening one and saying, “Oh! Is this a suit and tie sort of deal? We should definitely go. I’m not turning down the chance to see you in a suit.” Bodhi’s voice lowered, and he raised his eyebrows at Cassian. “And then take you out of the suit later.” 

A spark of arousal danced on Cassian’s tongue and in his limbs, his palms tingled and his toes curled. It was ridiculous, how quickly Bodhi could make him want. He set his book to the side and stood up, coming up behind Bodhi and resting his chin on his shoulder. “What’s that?” 

“Your hospital’s holding a fundraiser.” Bodhi leaned back against him as he held up the cream cardstock edged in gold, “Fancy invitation for you and a 'plus one'. We should go!” 

Cassian tensed. “Ah.” 

Bodhi pressed on. “I know, it’s probably not something you did before, but you have a 'plus one' now! Don’t you want to take me around? Show me off?” Bodhi wiggled a little against Cassian. 

Cassian coughed. “I, um—”

“I know, you probably think it’s boring, but I promise to give you very suggestive looks all night until you want to drag me off to a hall closet somewhere.” 

Cassian buried his face against Bodhi’s shoulder. “That sounds nice, but—”

“I know, it’s not really a ‘you’ thing. Live a little, Cass.” 

“IwasgoingtotakeKai.” 

It was Bodhi’s turn to freeze. He pulled back away from Cassian, turning slightly. “I’m sorry, what?” 

Cassian winced. “I was going to take Kai,” he said again, more clearly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think that you would want—”

Bodhi held up his finger. “No. No. We are not moving on to apologies quite that quickly. I need to make sure we’re talking about the same Kai. My admin Kai. Six-foot-ridiculously tall black guy with a sense of humor drier than than the Sahara and the subtlety and tact of a toddler with a vuvuzela. That Kai?”

Cassian nodded. “Yes,” he said, the words coming out strangled, “that Kai.” 

Bodhi tilted his head to the side. “There’s a story here, isn’t there.” 

“I suppose so...” Cassian shrugged.

“Alright, let me change out of my uniform. I’ll hold my indignation until I get all the details.”

* * *

_**Five Years Ago** _

“Alright,” Chirrut said as the standup was wrapping up, “those are the assignments, any questions?” 

A general no muttered from the nurses. 

“Just a reminder, the hospital’s annual ball is next weekend, tickets are free for staff, and we strongly encourage new staff to attend.” Chirrut’s eyes flicked over the group, and Cassian would have sworn they lingered on him. “But if you decide you’re willing to take the hit and work that night, we pay time and a half. Come see me after if you’ve decided. Other than that, you’re free to go.” 

Cassian made his way over to Chirrut and wondered if the extra income would pad his account enough that he could finally buy that new sofa he was thinking about. 

“Cassian! You’re going, aren’t you?” Chirrut said, leaning forward against the station.

Cassian shook his head. “I’m no use at parties. I’ll take the money.” 

“Come on now, Cassian, it’s not that bad,” Padmé said as she came up behind him. “The food’s amazing, and it’s nice to have an excuse to get all dressed up for once.” 

“Ah, Cass just knows he wouldn’t be able to find a date.” Ahsoka came over and bumped Padmé with her shoulder. 

“That’s not it.” 

“Twenty bucks says that’s what it is.” Ahsoka raised her eyebrows. 

Cassian raised his eyebrows at her. “I just said that’s not it.” 

“So prove it. Show up with a date. You show up, dated, and I’ll pay you twenty bucks.” 

“That is...not the right way to use dated,” Padmé cut in.

“Context clues, come on.” Ahsoka stuck her tongue out at Padmé before turning back to Cassian. “And if you don’t show, or show up stag, then you pay me twenty. Come on, Cassian, friendly wager.” Ahsoka stuck out her hand and wiggled her fingers. 

Cassian flashed back to a quickfire smile and mischievous eyes. The months-old ache of loss flared up, sharp as the day he said goodbye. 

Padmé made a soft noise. “Oh, come on Ahsoka, leave him alone.” 

Cassian wasn’t certain what was showing on his face, but he knew he didn’t like the pity on Padmé’s. Besides. He was going to need to get over this sooner or later. 

Cassian shot Padmé a reassuring smile and took Ahsoka’s hand. “Deal.” He then turned to Chirrut and gave a small shrug. “I suppose I’m going.” 

Chirrut gave an amused grin. “Well, we’re thrilled to have you. And whoever your lucky partner is.”

* * *

“Wait.” Bodhi held up his hand. “I’m confused. You took the bet because you were…?”

“Missing you.” Cassian gave a little smile, echoes of that old ache turning it a little sad. “It wasn’t that long after I left. I knew I had to try to get myself together. It seemed like a good excuse.” 

Bodhi frowned, said, “You don’t have to miss me anymore,” and proceeded to climb onto Cassian’s lap. 

Cassian made a muffled noise of surprise. “I’m not complaining, but—” 

Cassian’s next words were swallowed by Bodhi’s kiss. Any thought of future words tumbled out of his head as Bodhi pressed him back against the couch and thoroughly kissed him. He groaned into Bodhi’s mouth, hands finding Bodhi’s hips, holding on as Bodhi slowly shifted and slid against him. 

Then, abruptly, Bodhi pulled back and said, “So you...called Kai and asked him to come along?” 

Cassian’s head fell back against the couch with a thump. “Tease,” he choked out.

Bodhi chortled and nipped at Cassian’s neck. “That’s me. Your own personal tormenter.” 

“Never,” Cassian said, almost embarrassed by how warm his tone was. 

Bodhi pulled back, tilting his head. “I feel like ‘not anymore’ would be more accurate.” 

“We can argue semantics later.” Cassian attempted to pull Bodhi closer. 

Bodhi remained unmoved. “Story.” 

“I...ugh, fine. No, I didn’t call Kai right away. I asked about everyone on my shift out first.”

* * *

_**Five Years Ago** _

“Any luck?” Padme asked him as he clocked out. 

Cassian snorted and let some of his exhaustion show in his face. “No. Everyone is rather neatly paired off or not going. The Rogues invited me to go along with them, but somehow I don’t think Ahsoka will accept that.”

Padmé shook her head. “No, probably not. Though, you’d probably have a good time. I have it on good authority that PT knows how to party. You haven’t asked me.” 

Cassian paused and gave Padmé a probing look. She and Ahsoka shared an apartment, could almost always be found in each other’s orbits. At least once Cassian had seen Ahsoka pick up a giggling punch-drunk Padmé and fireman-carry her out of the hospital at the end of their shift. Padmé responded to his analysis with an oddly mischievous glint in her eye and Cassian, with all his old interrogator instincts screaming at him, decided to double down on his assumptions. “Even if it won me the bet, it would be very bad manners to poach Ahsoka’s date.” 

“ _Very_ good,” Padmé said. “You’d be amazed how many people miss that.” 

Cassian raised an eyebrow. “You two aren’t subtle.” 

“No. We’re not. But unless I start making out with my girlfriend in the hallway, some people will always explain it as being ‘such close friends.’ I had a good feeling about you, though.” 

Cassian looked at the older nurse, and felt remarkably pleased at her assessment. “Thank you. Doesn’t solve my problem, though.” 

“Honestly, I don’t think you’re going to get much luck in the hospital. You’re probably going to need to bring in an outsider.” 

It was only Cassian’s long police training that kept him from flinching at that one. He gave a carefree smile. “Ah, well, I hope Ahsoka buys you something nice with the twenty bucks.” 

Padmé, with instincts that would have made her a good cop, just looked a little sad. Then, with the care that made her an amazing nurse, she stepped forward and put her hand along Cassian’s bicep. “Come either way. That’s really why Ahsoka made the bet. We want you to feel welcome here.” 

Cassian smiled, and this time it was genuine. “Thank you.”

* * *

“I’m going to need to make Padmé cookies. Or something. She took good care of you. I knew I liked her.” Bodhi said.

“She’s one of the good ones.” Cassian darted forward and stole a kiss before settling back on the couch and continuing, “At that point, I had cut ties with the department entirely. After all, the way I left was, messy, to say the least. The police department was my whole life...before. The hospital was pretty much all I had left.”

* * *

_**Five Years Ago** _

Cassian got home, put some music on, and started rummaging through his fridge for some dinner. Or, as the rest of the world would call it, breakfast. Working overnights really reinforced the fact that time and meals were both social constructs. He tossed some leftover chicken over a lettuce mix, and settled down at the table to enjoy his 8:30am salad. 

While he munched he poked around through the internet, then set his phone down and sighed, staring at it. 

He could just admit defeat and give Ahsoka the twenty dollars. 

It was worth at least _looking_ through his contacts list. Cassian pulled up the page and started flinching his way through his contacts. 

Melshi...no. Guy was pretty damn by-the-book, there’s no way he was going to be okay with Cassian after Cassian threatened to tear the department down to get Bodhi safe. 

Tonc...no. He’d probably be willing to give Cassian the time of day again as a friend, but he was Painfully Straight. No way calling him out of the blue to ask him to a fundraising ball would go well. 

Leia...Cassian set the phone down and laughed into his arms for a good twenty-five seconds before picking it back up again. 

Kai...no. Kai was as antisocial as they came and the idea of taking him to a hospital fundraiser was…

Actually, that would be hilarious. No way he’d be up for it, though. And Cassian hadn’t really touched base after he left. Kai wasn’t in the department proper, but he was attached, and it would look bad if the first time Cassian reached out was to ask a favor. Wasn’t even worth calling. 

Cassian’s fingers decided that his brain was being overly-anxious, and dialed while he was still thinking through how bad of an idea it was. 

“This is Kai,” came out of the speakers as Cassian hastily brought the phone up to his head. 

“Ah, hello, Kai? It’s Cassian.” 

“Cassian. How is your exile?” 

Cassian wasn’t entirely certain why he was smiling. “It’s not an exile. It’s a life-change.” 

“That’s one way of framing it. Your birthday isn’t for another three months. I was anticipating contact in about a month and a half. You are disturbing the schedule.” 

“You were still going to take me out for my birthday?” Something warm bloomed under Cassian’s collarbone.

“Obviously. The birthday ritual is not contingent upon employment status. That would be extremely dystopian.” 

Cassian smiled. “I was just wanting to check in.” 

“Liar.” 

Cassian choked on his salad, coughing. “I—yes, that’s fair. I had an...offer for you.”

“I like this job Cassian. I’m not leaving it as easily as I left my last one.” 

“What? No. Not asking you to leave your job.” 

“It’s a reasonable assumption. You asked me to leave my last job, and I agreed. There’s precedent, though clearly the circumstances—” 

“It’s a hospital fundraiser!” Cassian blurted out. “I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.” 

“...why?” 

“There’s free food, it’s supposed to be pretty good,” Cassian offered.

“No. Why would you invite me along? We are not dating, Cassian. We established our mutual lack of attraction a long time ago.” 

Cassian pinched the bridge of his nose, remembering that horrible conversation. “Not a date, just...friends going to a fundraiser together…” Cassian groaned and admitted, “I bet someone twenty dollars I could get a date and it’s not looking great.” 

“Give me half, when do I pick you up?” 

“Wait. Seriously?” 

“It could be interesting. Your company is generally agreeable. I would get ten dollars and free food. It sounds like an beneficial proposition.” 

“O...kay,” Cassian said, still trying to wrap his brain around the sudden shift. “That sounds...good. I’ll text you the details.” He chuckled. “I’m looking forward to the looks on their faces when I walk in with you, though. Think I’ll surprise them.” 

“Sounds humorous. Please include apparel requirements in your text.”

* * *

“That’s Kai.” Bodhi chuckled. “What did he do before, anyway? I assume you poached him for the department.” 

Cassian stopped the idyl circles he was tracing above Bodhi’s hipbones and flattened his fingers against Bodhi’s waist. “You guys never talked about it?” 

Bodhi looked down at Cassian, eyebrow arched. “Why would we talk about it? What did he do?” 

Cassian took a moment to savor the anticipation of what he was about to say. Keeping his eyes carefully fixed on Bodhi’s face he said, “Kai was an accountant.” 

“That does not surprise me.” Bodhi arched one eyebrow. 

“For the Imps,” Cassian continued. He fought a losing battle to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching into a grin.

Bodhi froze, staring at Cassian. “No.”

“Yes.” Cassian gave up and let his mouth curl into a satisfied smile. “I was in gangs for a while. You weren’t the first defector I ran across. Talked Kai out...two, three years before I met you?” 

Bodhi gave an overzealous caricature of a pout. “I thought I was your first.” 

“Not the first. But the best,” Cassian said. Bodhi melted against him, tucking up against his chest and taking another kiss.

Pulling back, Bodhi huffed. “It’s so corny. I don’t know why those lines work on me.” 

“It’s because—”

“ _Wait_.” Bodhi put two fingers against Cassian’s mouth. “Two or three years before we met? Cassian. No. Cassian. Please do not tell me that my sassmaster civilian admin is the fuckin’ _Black Bookkeeper_.” 

Cassian kissed the fingers and dodged around them to say, “...he’s not the Black Bookkeeper anymore?”

Bodhi punched him in the shoulder. 

“Ow.” 

“How has this not come up before now? The Black Bookkeeper—oh, wow, I always assumed that name was because he had the deathlogs, it’d be really fucked up if it was because he was black—anyway, that’s fuckin’ Imp legend. Krennic tore the place up when he left. Set operations back years. That was _you_?” 

Cassian nodded. “That was a good day.” 

“How did you talk him around?” 

“He figured out who I was, I kept offering him things until,” Cassian took a breath and slid into Kai’s stiff tones, “The cost-benefit analysis indicated defection was the superior course.”

Bodhi shook his head. “I can’t believe this. How has this never come up?”

Cassian gave a little shrug. “I have no idea. I never thought I’d get to be the one to tell you.” Cassian smiled. “Not too hurt that I’ve sweet-talked other defectors?” 

“That depends, did you quit your job and threaten to burn the police department to the ground to keep any of them safe?” Bodhi leaned in, looking into Cassian’s eyes.

Cassian brought a hand up to tuck a strand of Bodhi’s hair behind his ear. “No. That’s a once-in-a-lifetime sort of event.” 

Bodhi smiled, leaned even closer, mouth next to Cassian’s ear as he softly said, “And are any of the rest of them welcome in your bed?” 

Cassian’s arm went around the back of Bodhi’s waist, pulling the lean body against him, “Our bed, and no. You are also a once-in-a-lifetime sort of event.”

Bodhi groaned, his fingers tightening around Cassian’s shoulders. 

“So, now you know the story, that’s why I asked Kai to that first fundraiser. Shall we relocate to the bedroom now?” Cassian asked, hopeful.

Bodhi pulled back, “No!” He sounded incredulous. 

“I have no problem taking you on the couch, if you’d prefer,” Cassian said, trying to reel Bodhi in again. 

Bodhi, looking a little irritated, rolled off of Cassian’s lap. Cassian sighed. Bodhi settled in next to Cassian and informed him, “I have to know how the fundraiser actually went.”

* * *

_**Five Years Ago** _

Cassian had to admit, Kai cleaned up nicely. He showed up wearing an impeccably tailored black tuxedo with white detailing, and gave a small sniff of disdain at Cassian’s own ill-fitted suit. 

Cassian rolled his eyes and got in the car. 

“Are there any social expectations I should be aware of?”

“Hm.” Cassain thought as he buckled in. “The goal of the fundraiser is to make money for the hospital, so respect the fact that there’s going to be people asking you for money. You aren’t obligated to give anything.” 

“I will respect the purpose of the event. What are the terms of the wager?” 

“Ahsoka said I needed to ‘show up, dated.’”

“That is not the correct use of the word dated.” 

“Remind me to introduce you to Padmé.”

“Is there an expectation of romantic contact?” Kai asked. 

“No! I would have warned you. We just have to go together.” 

“And be ‘dates.’ Fortunately I researched expectations of date behavior, since you are doing a terrible job explaining the social contract.” 

“It’s...not a contract?” 

“Oh, Cassian,” Kai said, and his voice rang with patronizing certainty of Cassian’s naivete. 

By the time they pulled up to the fundraiser Cassian found he was relaxed and enjoying the back and forth with Kai. Considering how thoroughly his life had been upset in the last half a year, it was refreshing to sit down with Kai and know exactly how the conversation was going to go. The world changed, Kai was immutable. 

Kai turned off the car, turned to Cassian and said, “Stay,” and proceeded to walk around the car and open Cassian’s door, offering his arm. 

Cassian looked at Kai’s arm, then up at Kai. “You are taking this very seriously.”

“There are ten dollars at stake. Unspeakable value.” 

Cassian chuckled, shrugged, then tucked his hand under Kai’s elbow as he got out of the car. 

He was going to remember the stunned faces of his co-workers when he walked into the ballroom on Kai’s arm for a very long time. 

Cassian guided them over to the knot of night-shift nurses he found. They went silent at his approach, looking surprised. “Hello everyone, this is Kai. Kai, these are my co-workers Chirrut, Baze, Padmé, and Ahsoka.” 

Kai inclined his head. “I will fetch beverages. Any requests?” 

“No alcohol for me,” Cassian said. The last time he had drank at a party, it hadn’t gone well. Cassian was keen to avoid a repeat. 

As Kai walked away, Padmé turned to him, eyes wide. “Who is that?” 

“He’s cute,” Baze said.

“Baze!” Ahsoka said.

“He’s right.” Padmé shrugged when Ahsoka looked at her, aghast. “I’m not blind.” 

“I am, but I trust Baze’s judgement. Where did you find him?” Chirut asked. 

Cassian blinked at the onslaught. “He’s an old friend.” He shifted, looking around the room. “So, what’s the plan for tonight?” 

“Right now, people are bidding on the silent auction, mingling, eating appetizers first. Then dinner and inspirational speakers. Then dessert and dancing,” Padmé said.

Ahsoka cut in, “But not like, get down at the club dancing.” 

Cassian looked around at the people mingling around in suits and dresses worth more than he made in a year. “No kidding. I somehow can’t see any of these people grinding. I bet they waltz.” 

“I know how to waltz.” Kai cut in, handing Cassian a glass of something carbonated. 

“When did you learn how to waltz?” Cassian asked. 

“It seemed like a good skill to pick up. Cassian, the food here is very inefficient.” 

“Ineff—”

Cassian blinked as he realized Kai held in one hand about seven tiny appetizers. “Well, looks like you’ve managed.” Cassian stole an appetizer and and ate it, enjoying Kai’s irritated look. 

“If you want food you should stalk your own server.” 

“The whole point of a server is that they bring the food to you.” 

“I prefer not to leave things to chance. Hold my drink, I see the redhead with the goose paté.” 

Cassian chuckled as Kai moved off. 

“I don’t know where you found this guy, but he’s amazing.” Ahsoka said.

Cassian watched as Kai stalked up behind the redheaded server and started stealing appetizers off of her plate. He tipped the two glasses at his co-workers and said, “I think I should probably make sure he doesn’t traumatize the waitstaff too much.” 

Cassian ambled off after Kai and distracted him away from appetizer theft by convincing him to analyze the server flow patterns. He and Kai moved around for about ten minutes, debating where to stand for optimum variety and frequency of hors d'oeuvres. 

They wound up in the gallery holding the silent auctions. Cassian wandered over to one of the displays and read aloud, “Win a consultation with ‘Noted Fashion Guru’ Lando Calrissian.”

“Not worth it,” Kai opined immediately, “Now, if it was Tim Gunn...” 

“Completely different story. How do you know about Tim Gunn? I thought you didn’t watch television.” 

“Everyone knows Tim Gunn, Cassian.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. Lando Calrissian is the epitome of elegant good taste,” a woman cut in, dripping with diamonds and disdain. 

Kai straightened up, towering over her. He gave her a once over, then turned, picked up the pen, and wrote his name down, beating the last bid by well over a hundred dollars. He stood up again and, as he looked down on her, said, “I’m going to spend the whole hour insulting his cape.”

Cassian found himself jogging to keep up with Kai, who turned and walked away quickly. “She’s just going to outbid you.” 

Cassian was somewhat unnerved when Kai turned on him, smiling a terrifying little smile. “And that’s a hundred more dollars for the hospital, Cassian. I’m going to squeeze at least another three hundred dollars out of her. Additionally, the highest bidder on the “Doggie Spa Day is currently held by the gentleman with the red tie. He’s certainly willing to pay more for it.”

As they walked toward the table, Cassian asked, “What if you win? You don’t even have a dog.”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take. I could always acquire one.” Kai said, as he signed his name to the top bid with a flourish. 

Cassian chuckled. “Kai Too with a Cai-Nine.”

“Oh, yes I’ve never heard that one before.” Kai said, voice arid. With a roll of his eyes, he continued, “Now, who else is a likely target…”

“I’m not certain we’re supposed to be viewing the partygoers as targets,” Cassian said.

“The stated goal for this party is to make money for the hospital. We are merely facilitating them in doing so. Now, I could give money directly, but by leveraging it strategically, I can facilitate an overall increase in profit.”

“You’re terrifying,” Cassian said, impressed.

“I know.”

Cassian let his eyes flick around the room, and felt the corner of his mouth curl upward. “You know, the man by the Alaska Adventure Igloo Camping trip has been eyeing it for the last five minutes. I’ll bet if we walk past him chatting about a fake adventure we went on, he’d bite.” 

“Now you’re getting it.”

* * *

The microwave beeped in the kitchen and Cassian heard the noise of its door popping open. Voice raised slightly so he could be heard in the next room, he continued, “Next up was dinner, and we mostly just ate food and I tried not to laugh as Kai mocked the bad inspirational speakers.”

Bodhi called over to Cassian, “Go back to the con game Kai ran on the silent auction. Did it backfire? Did he wind up with anything?”

“I don’t...oh! It was amazing, you won’t believe it. He wound up with a ‘Decoration Celebration.’ It was a hundred pounds of cupcake sprinkles.” 

“That’s...what do you even _do_ with that many sprinkles? Bathe in them?” Bodhi said, coming back into the room cradling a bowl of popcorn. He hopped up on the couch and sat next to Cassian, legs crossed, knees pressing against Cassian’s thigh. 

Cassian gave Bodhi’s knee an affectionate rub, grabbed a kernel of popcorn, and stuck it in his mouth. “I have no idea. But he didn’t seem that upset with it. He never was able to convince me that he didn’t secretly want that one.” 

“To each their own. Hope he enjoyed his sprinkle swim.” Bodhi nodded. “I’m astounded you weren’t banned from this fundraiser forever, considering what I’ve heard so far.”

Cassian smirked. “Ah, but I haven’t told you about dessert yet.”

* * *

_**Five Years Ago** _

“I knew they waltzed.” Cassian said around a bite of his spiced mango chocolate fruit tart. He watched as a cluster of wealthy looking septuagenarians made their way onto the dance floor.

“I keep trying to convince them to have something with more of a bass line, but they’ve turned me down every time so far.” Chirrut shook his head, flashing a grin to the table. “They’re very stuck on the string quartet.” 

“That’s because you don’t donate as much as Mr. and Mrs. Valorium. Or any of our other established funders,” Baze said. 

Chirrut sighed. “The things we do to keep them happy.” 

“You are all so cynical. The waltz is a beautiful dance. I used to spend a fair bit of time waltzing” Padmé said, a slightly sad smile on her face.

“Do I need to learn how to waltz?” Ahsoka asked quickly, looking a little concerned. “Because for you, I will. But it is not something I would ever do under normal circumstances.” 

Padmé’s smile lost its sadness. “I know you would. It’s not that important.” 

“Do you want to dance?” Kai asked, looking at Padmé. 

“Oh, no, it’s fine—”

“Cassian, you are good at divining motivations. In this case, I suspect that ‘it’s fine’ means that she secretly wants to do it. Am I correct?” 

Padmé’s eyes widened as she looked over to Cassian. 

Cassian arched his eyebrow back at her. “Spot on, I’d say.” 

“It has been a very long time since I…oh.”

As Padmé talked Kai had stood up, gone around the table, and gave Padmé a very old-fashioned sort of bow. “May I have this dance?” 

Padmé couldn’t help a delighted laugh. “Well, since you asked so politely...it would be my pleasure.” 

Cassian watched as Kai lead Padmé out to the dance floor. They were a mismatched pair, slightly short pale brunette with a definitely tall black man. Fortunately, Padmé was the sort of person who made even the most awkward situation run smooth. She stepped into Kai’s arms with a graceful incline of her head. 

As they started dancing, slow movement to the swell of the song, Cassian had to admit that he was impressed. Kai really did know what he was doing, and Padmé looked radiant. After four minutes of graceful twirling the song ended, Kai escorted Padmé back to the table. She was smiling broadly, spots of pink high on her cheeks. 

“Thank you,” she said, fanning herself, “that was a great deal of fun.” 

Kai moved to sit back down, then hesitated. “Would you state that it improved your mood and experience of the evening?” 

“Yes.” Padmé didn’t hesitate. 

Kai turned to Baze. “Who are the wealthiest people here that would enjoy waltzing?”

“I’m not helping you run a sweetheart scam on our donors,” Baze said, glaring at Kai.

“I am sufficiently paid, thank you. However, if I can elevate their mood and increase their likelihood of making an oversized donation…”

“Oooooh. I like the way you think. Baze, Darling, point out Madame Hondo.” Chirrut poked Baze in the arm.

* * *

“He proceeded to dance with five women and two men, he was definitely a hit in the seventy and older crowd.”

“I’ll bet. I’m still astounded you didn’t get asked to leave, though. I would have put money on it.” 

“You know, the fundraising coordinators actually pulled us aside afterward. I thought I was getting an official reprimand. Instead, they informed us that donations were up fifteen percent, and several people had commented on how the ‘funny tall lad’ made their evening much more enjoyable. Since then, Kai has had a standing invitation, and he’s actually got a dance card he takes to these things.” 

“Do you dance with him?” Bodhi asked, eating the last of the popcorn and setting the bowl on the side table. 

“How much trouble am I in if I say yes?” Cassian asked. 

Bodhi leaned forward, delighted grin on his face. “You did! I didn’t know you waltzed!” 

“I didn’t...not really, but I’ve spent enough time dancing salsa that I’ve learned to read a partner. It wasn’t too hard, and Ahsoka insisted it was a part of the bet. Kai’s actually a really patient dance partner.” 

“I’m so angry that he has no shame. This would be prime teasing materiel with anyone else.” 

“I think that’s why I enjoyed his company. He’s...unapologetically himself. That was really what I needed while I was trying to figure out what my life was going to be.” 

“I can see that. It was,” Bodhi swallowed and looked away, his voice suddenly wavering, “an overwhelming time. I had a friend or two that got me through, as well.” Bodhi put his hand on Cassian’s thigh, squeezing slightly. “I’m glad you had him. Have him!” 

Cassian couldn’t help himself, he reached over and grabbed Bodhi, tugging him back on top of his lap again. Bodhi went, twisting to straddle Cassian. Cassian took Bodhi’s hands. “I am so sorry for those years apart. If there was another way…” 

Bodhi pulled Cassian’s hands up to his lips, brushed a kiss across Cassian’s knuckles. “I understand, you know that, right? Now that I know all of what was going on...you did what was best for me, and I love you for it. I’m just really glad we got another shot.” 

Cassian nodded. “I agree. And I really should have thought about this fundraiser beforehand. Of course you’re my date now. It’s just...having you...it’s new to me. Please be patient while I adjust.” 

Bodhi shook his head. “Nah, you know what? I think you should take Kai. You guys have been going together for five years, right? That’s a pretty solid tradition. There’s plenty of other things you and I can go to. Take Kai, scam donors for every penny, and don’t worry about me. I’ll think of something to amuse myself.”

“Thank you.” Cassian looked up at Bodhi. “But don’t be _too_ amused. I still want you to peel me out of my suit at the end of the evening.” 

A little smirk curled at the corner of Bodhi’s mouth. “With pleasure, Love. Speaking of peeling...” Bodhi’s fingers edged up under the corner of Cassian’s shirt.

* * *

“The couple standing by the portrait of a man with unfortunate taste in fur fashion...”

“I see them.”

“They are a prime target for the Sustainable Life Coach services.” 

Cassian slowly twirled the straw in his drink glass as he considered them. “I’m not certain what makes you say...oh, her clutch is hemp, isn’t it.” 

“And neither are wearing any diamonds.” 

“Good catch. How much you want to bet his suit is made from ethically farmed wool?”

“Betting on something so obvious would only lose me money.” 

A polite cough came from their right. “Roasted corn cream soup with a black bean relish?” A tray with soup in shot glasses was slid in front of them, connected to a familiar looking redheaded server. 

“Yes, thank you, Al.”

Al gave them both a cheerful grin. “I’ll be around with the chevre and fig brioche bites in about ten minutes.” 

“Excellent.” They watched the server retreat. “You see, Cassian, you can train the waitstaff.” 

“I’m pretty sure she trained you. You wait patiently for food instead of hunting it down. That has to be less stress.” 

“It’s a mutually beneficial arrangement. Now, consider—Oh, no.” 

Cassian hummed a question in Kai’s direction as he continued to scan the crowd. When Kai didn’t answer, Cassian looked over, finding him staring intently at something across the ballroom. 

Cassian followed his gaze. “Is that… _Leia_?” 

“Captain Organa, please. Just because you are free of her authority doesn’t mean that I am.” 

“What is she _doing_ here?”

“I am uncertain. A sudden fit of philanthropy seems unlikely.” 

“So...do we go over there and say hi or spend the whole evening trying to avoid her?” 

“Cassian, I a six-foot eight and one of four black people in the room. The chances I will manage to escape notice are so infinitesimal they may as well be nonexistent.”

“Greetings it is. Let’s get this over with, then.” 

Cassian and Kai made their way over the where Captain Organa stood, chatting with a handful of the movers and shakers of the hospital world. Leia looked up at them and smiled, waving them over. As they stepped into the circle, Leia said, “And this is—”

“Kai, darling.” Mrs. Valorium cut Leia off, as Kai bent down to kiss one of her cheeks, then the other. “We all know Kai. And Cassian too, of course.” 

“Captain Organa is my supervisor. She is both talented and frightening.” 

The various partygoers laughed. “High praise,” one of them said, regarding Leia with an impressed nod. 

Leia gave a slightly rueful smile. “It’s good to see you both. The police department and the hospital have worked hand in hand for years now, a beneficial partnership. I never seemed to find time to go to these events, though. I’m glad it worked out this year.” 

“We’re glad too, Ma’am.” Cassian hadn’t been Leia’s subordinate in over five years, but old habits died hard. 

“And you know my date, of course,” Leia continued, gesturing behind Cassian. “Lieutenant Rook.”

Cassian wasn’t entirely certain he had heard Leia right. He turned around, slowly, and promptly choked on his drink. There was Bodhi, smiling his cardshark smile, looking far better than he had any right to. 

Bodhi was constantly gorgeous, of course, but Cassian had left him less than two hours ago, beautiful in a rumpled sort of way, sleepy grin and three day old stubble. Now he was stunning in a red carpet sort of way, eyes glittering with mischief and stubble neatly shaved into a dashing short beard. Meanwhile, his baggy pajamas with tattered cuffs had been traded for an oxford blue suit that followed the lines of his slim body with devoted attention. He looked like he had been heading for a fashion runway, got a little lost, and wound up here instead, inexplicably in front of Cassian. 

It was entirely unfair and Cassian couldn’t quite manage to take a full breath. Bodhi gave Cassian a slow once-over in return. “Pleasure,” Bodhi said, voice layered with a suggestive rumble. 

Cassian numbly watched Bodhi move past him, eyes tracking Bodhi as he moved. Cassian wasn’t certain whether he liked the back view or the front view better. It was art either way. 

Bodhi stopped and turned around when he reached Leia, handing her one of the two drinks he was carrying. Distantly, Cassian heard Leia saying, “Lieutenant Rook was the one that drew my attention to the event. It seemed only fair to let him come along.” 

Cassian, gradually realizing that he should probably stop eyefucking his boyfriend in the middle of a hospital fundraiser, met Bodhi’s eye and mouthed, ‘Bastard.’ 

Bodhi winked. 

Cassian felt his cheeks heat up. He muttered a quick, “See you later, just wanted to say hi,” and turned around, walking away. 

Once they made it far enough away from Leia’s social circle, Cassian groaned. “What the fuck?” 

“Yes,” Kai said, dry. “Fuck. If I schedule some time between the silent auction and dinner for you and Bodhi to go be carnal, can you manage to focus until then?”

Cassian was certain he was turning bright red. “ _What_? No.” 

“No you won’t focus or—”

“No I do not need you to schedule sex into my evening.” 

Kai arched an eyebrow. “Is there actually any part of you that seriously believes you aren’t going to end up with your pants around your ankles in a backroom somewhere? Particularly when that seems to be Bodhi’s specific intention? I’m simply trying to schedule it so my plans don’t get thrown off.”

Cassian coughed, as his mind wandered over to Bodhi and that suit, those eyes, those hands, that ass, that smile, his laugh…

“I see your point.” Cassian flattened his lips and shifted around the sudden tightness in his pants. “Push it back until after dessert. You’ll be waltzing then, anyway.” 

“Are you certain you have the self-control for that?” Kai sounded dubious. “I estimate—”

“This is clearly a setup.” Cassian’s eyes glinted as he looked at Kai. “Sure, Bodhi’s going to get what he wants at some point this evening, but I’m going to make him work for it.” 

Kai considered Cassian for a long moment, before nodding. “I can respect those motivations.”

“Besides,” Cassian shook his head a little, focusing back in on Kai, “I’m here with you. This is important.” 

“Your life has changed. I do understand that. I am pleased, by the way, that you and Bodhi worked things out. I was forbidden from disclosing any information about him to you and it was very frustrating.” 

Cassian furrowed his eyebrows. “I never thought about that.” 

“Really? I had assumed you worked through anger and resentment independently, thus leading to a functioning ongoing friendship. Wait. Does that mean you’re going to need to work through them now? This is definitely going to throw off my plan.” 

“I—No, Kai. I just assumed you didn’t realize how badly I missed Bodhi.” Cassian shook his head. “I’m honestly surprised you noticed enough to become frustrated.” 

If Kai were any other friend, Cassian would worry his words were too harsh. But Kai had always been the one person that Cassian never had walk carefully around, the one who understood the intention behind his assessments. 

“I admit, I may not have noticed if it was just you. You repress very well. Bodhi, however, was far more expressive. It was difficult to miss his longing. And once I realized his…” 

“Yeah, I see that.” Cassian stole a glance across the room, where Bodhi glowed, hands excitedly gesturing as he punctuated a point. 

“Is keeping his involvement in the department a secret something I should apologize for?” Kai asked, honest curiosity in his voice. “My analysis of the social dynamics involved was inconclusive. On one hand, I was specifically ordered not to. On the other, it caused you ongoing pain.” 

“No,” Cassian said, barely thinking about it as he looked back over at Kai. “You owe me no apologies. You’re an indispensable part of how I rebuilt my life. Any debt accrued by keeping that secret has been paid in full, a thousand times over again.” 

“I hadn’t considered that.” 

“I like who I am now. And you’re a part of that. Thank you,” Cassian put his hand on Kai’s arm. 

Kai cleared his throat and looked off to the side. 

Cassian withdrew his hand. “I know. Too much emotion, not enough rationality.” 

“No. Emotion is appropriate.” Kai looked away, speaking quickly. “I am aware, Cassian, that if you hadn’t convinced me to defect I would likely be dead now. Instead, I am in a position where I am both trusted and appreciated. Whatever measure of contentment I now have, it is largely due to you.” 

Cassian blinked, stunned to silence by Kai’s matter-of-fact confession. Swallowing around a lump in his throat, Cassian said, “What are friends for?” 

Kai smiled, and it wasn’t cunning or cutting or wry or sardonic. It was simply happy, and Cassian felt himself responding in kind. 

“Come on.” Cassian tipped his head toward the auction gallery. “Let’s go scam some rich people out of their money.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The more I write in this universe, the more I love it. Any other scenes you all would like to see? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments, or [on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Four Years, Eleven Months Ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571740) by [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen)




End file.
